Superwho
by GreenspireTC
Summary: This is a crossfic of the shows Supernatural and Doctor who. Dean and Sam are visiting London to find a demon at the same time the Doctor and Rose are hunting for a monster. The monster turns out to be a young girl who is a dalek, human, and demon her name is Clara.


Superwho Crossfic.

The wind was howling like the swirling storm inside, the sky was glowing a weird yellow/green behind the gray, deathly clouds. My brother and I walk around the busy streets of London looking for any signs of spectacular things.If you're wondering who we are then you might just not want to know**.** Why, you may ask yourself, because everyone who we get close to dies or lives a life they would rather die than live. Now here is when the story starts when we met a crazy man in a crazy box...

The TARDIS roared as I flipped the switch to go on another adventure to find evil creatures that hide behind the shadows. As we land, we look out the door and see a big city, London I believe. Hm "Who are we?" You may be thinking. Well some secrets are meant to be told but these ones aren't. Let us just say I'm the doctor and this is my...companion. But no I'm not just an ordinary doctor but you will soon find out by the story I'm going to tell you about when I found these two strange young men on the streets of London…

Now here is when the story starts when we meet a crazy man in a crazy box...

"Dean I think we should head home so far we haven't seen anything at all for the past hours" Sam said.

"No Sam, we stay until morning until we find something" I said. "But what if we never find anything? Waste all this time out here for nothing," he said.

"If we leave now something could come out and you're going to be the reason that demon kills people! Because poor old Sam was too lazy," I said while Sam sighs and keeps walking. A couple hours later goes by still we see nothing at all. "Alright fine, we can go now Sam" I say. We turn around and start walking back to our hotel room but something catches my eye. "Did you see that Sammie?" I say stopping and staring at Sam.

"Sh," he says while grabbing my arm pushing me behind a wall with him.

"What was that?" I whisper. We look past the wall and see nothing, but we both hear a loud screeching sound behind us. We turn and see it's a tabby cat..

"You idiot" Said sam while punching me playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey! You also thought it was a demon!" I said.

"Whatever," he says with a chuckle.

"We should probably get home now since I think we are getting tired by thinking a flippin cat is a demon," I said.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," He said with a smirk.

"Should we bring the cat with us?" I said

"Dean, we don't need anything holding us back but sure, go for it," he said. I run at the cat with my arms out. You might see but I have a love for cats. We start walking again. Finally getting to our hotel room. "Do you have the key?" I say while checking my pockets.

"Uh, I thought you had it.." he said

"Alright, let me go get someone since we forgot our key. Hold the cat for me until I get back"I get into the elevator with a man in a suit and…bright red converse? Huh, the Brit's got a weird taste in style. "Hello," The man said in a Scottish sounding accent.

"Not around here hm?" I said.

"Oh no I live far, far away from here. Well I moved from the far place now I basically live all over the world. I amuse your not from here either,"

"Hm, really? Where at? Yes I live in America."

"Well most likely you have never heard of it...lets just keep it at that. Ah! Very nice, I love it there its very uh...nice." He said.

What a strange man...The elevator stops and the door opens to a young blonde girl.

"Doctor I've been looking all over for you!" Said the girl.

"You're a doctor? In what?" I say.

"He's just _the _doctor not _a_ doctor"

"The doctor? What?" I say with a confused look.

"Never mind now we must go nice meeting you, sir." She said while grabbing the man's arm pulling him out of the elevator door. I get out of the elevator to the lobby floor and head to the front desk.

"Hello , how may I help you?" The man said said behind the desk.

"I was just wondering if you could have someone unlock our doors for us? Or maybe even have another key?"

"Locked yourself out again didn't you? You must learn to bring your key with you. But here you go." He said while handing me a key.

"Thank you so much." I walk to the elevator and its gone, what I swear it was right here! I said out loud not knowing I did.

"The elevators behind you" A younger girl says with a little laugh. I turn around to look at her and she's covered in dirt and in ripped clothes also holding a box.

"Hah psh, I knew that. Are you alright you're all-"

"Yes I am fine. Now I have to get going, can't talk long" She says while running away with her long dress scraping on the ground.

This is such a weird place...I wonder if that man in the elevator knew that girl. By the time I get back to our room Sam is gone. "Sammie?" No answer. "Sam?"

"Dean I found the key! It was in my pocket the whole time!" He says while opening the door.

"Sam...you idiot." I said when pushing him out of the way to get inside.

"Well I'm going to bed. Remember we have to wake up early tomorrow, goodnight." He said while slamming his door.

"Night!" I scream quietly. I lay down on my back and look at the ceiling. What was that all about in the elevator…"The doctor" What does that mean how can there be the doctor not a doctor. And how he explained about where he lives was very odd, maybe i'm just over thinking things, or maybe British people are just crazy or even I may be the crazy one, most likely that. Well I should probably get to bed since it's going to be another long day tomorrow. "London! I remember so many memories I've had here in the past," I said.

"I was with you a couple times here I remember," Rose said. "Oh yes, it feels good to be back," I say while stepping out of my blue box onto the busy streets of London.

"Careful!" Rose Said while pulling me back.

"Whoops looks like I parked the TARDIS in the middle of the road again." I say while a car honks at us.

"Alright we are moving gosh!" Rose said screaming at the car.

I turn a switch and we move a little to an alley. "Here we go," I said while finally stepping onto solid ground.

"Well Isn't this just lovely." she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Doesn't matter where we park. Lets keep moving." We walk to a very tall building and go inside.

"Hello sir, do you want to buy a room?" A man said behind a desk.

"Yes, please,"

"Alright, now what's your name?"

I look at Rose then look back at the man. "John…"

"Smith." Said Rose.

"John Smith? Alright, heres your keys. Top floor 3rd room to the left"

"Thank you."

"I have to find the ladies room, you stay here alright?"

"Okay." Well that doesn't last long. I get into the elevator and hit the top floor button but the elevator stops half way to a young man. "Hello." I said.

"Not around here huh?" The man said with a american accent.

Oh no I live far, far away from here. Well I moved from the far place now I basically live all over the world. I amuse your not from here either," **Smooth, now hes going to ask where I live how am I going to explain that? **Oh you know I'm an alien, a time lord to be exact and about 903 years old who lived on a planet named Gallifrey that is now gone and all of my kind is dead! Oh yeah totally normal.

"Hm. Where at? Yes I live in America."

Hah! I was right! He was going to ask that, what do I say now! "Well most likely you have never heard of it...lets just keep it at that. Ah! Very nice, I love it there its very uh...nice." I guess that was okay. He doesn't say anything back but the elevator stops and opens to Rose.

"Doctor I've been looking all over for you!" Rose god! Can't you see that there is a man also in the elevator!

"You're a doctor? In what?" The man said.

"Hes just _the_ doctor not _a_ doctor."

"_The _doctor? What?"

"Never mind now we must go nice meeting you Sir" She said while grabbing my arm out of the elevator before I could even say goodbye. "Why did you leave when I told you to stay here!"

"I'm sorry Rose, but you know me I like to wander around and not stay put."

"I suppose so, but right when I was done I walked out and you were gone! I was worried for a second Doctor."

"You know you don't have to worry about me Rose. I won't do that again though I promise."

"You did that many of times to me and to your past and probably future companions. So sorry doc but I can't trust you on that one."

"Trust me...I'm the doctor."

She sighs and says "You say that all the time."

We open the doors to the room and she runs and flies to the first bed she sees. "I call dibs."

"Alright Rose." I say with a laugh.

"Well, go find your bed because I'm going to bed, tomorrow's going to be a long day. Nighty night doc."

"Goodnight. Get some sleep okay? See you in the morning." I smile and walk to the bedroom with the other bed in it. Finally a real bed not just a blanket on the floor of a hard Tardis floor. I turn the lights off and jump into the bed. Well time to sleep and see what the day gives us tomorrow. "Hey wake up sleepyhead time to kick some demon butt."

I hear Sam say. "Arg…" I yawn and stretch. "Do we have to…"

"Yes Dean, come on. You're a grown man don't act like a child."

I roll to my other side facing my back towards him.

"Alright I'll do it the hard way." He said while pushing me right off the bed slamming my body right against the hard floor.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I try to stand up but he reaches for my hand.

"Here."

"What did you put in my drink last night Sam? God I'm tired today."

"Oh yes, I put it in your coffee." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh no!" We both laugh a little then when we are done I walk to the closet getting the clothing I am going to wear. "Which looks better this shirt or this shirt?"

"Dean, they are the both the same back shirt you basically always wear."

"Psh, I knew that. I was testing if you were blind or not." I get to the bathroom and change and do my daily routines.

"Took long enough Dean or may I say Deanna."

"Well at least I'm not the one with the hair almost to my shoulders. Samantha."

"You could have girls hair too you know."

"What girl has short hair like this?!"

"Miley Cyrus, duh."

I stick my tongue to the side and we both start to laugh but then I remember the cat we brought to the hotel with us. "Do you know where the cat went?"

"Huh, you're right I don't remember seeing it after you came back from trying to get a key. Maybe it got out when I opened the door slightly but left to go and get ice?"

"Aw, I hope it's okay."

"I'm sure it is. Alright now that that's done let's go for real."

We leave and stop outside the building.

"Okay where should we go?" I said.

"Back alley maybe? Over there." He points.

"That seems good." We walk around for a couple hours and still see nothing until we see a random blue police box. "This is oddly places"

"What is?" He said turning around. "Hm it is. Lets go check it out."

We go over to the police box and try to open the doors but it won't budge.

"Weird its locked." he said.

"Look at this. It's meant for phones but theres is one in here that doesn't seem to work."

"Here let me see."

"See?"

"Your right. Weird, maybe it's just really old. Dont be so quick to think things."

"Yeah maybe.."

We hear footsteps behind us so we turn fast around and see the lady from the elevator.

"What are you guys doing here?" Said the lady.

"Nothing you know just looking around beautiful London." Said Sam"

"In a alley? Oh yes it's bloody gorgeous out here isn't it."

"It's you. The girl I saw in the elevator…" I said.

"Hello again. Sorry to be impolite and not introduce myself but I have a name not just the girl."

"Sorry I'm Dean and this is Sam. You are?"

"R-Tyler. My names Tyler."

"Nice to meet you miss." I reach my hand out to shake her hand.

"Same to you. Now enough with the chitchat. Why are you boys really here?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, are you sure you guys aren't some kind of shape shifter?"

I look at Sam quickly then look back at her

"No..Are you?"

"Of course not. All human."

"Rose! Stop your little sassy mouth of yours. I'm sorry about that. Hello I'm the doctor." The doctor said while turning around the corner of the alley.

"Sorry doctor..Sorry boys.."

"Nice to meet you?" Sam said while he shakes the mans hand with a very confused look.

"Rose.." I said.

"Oh I am so sorry I meant Tyler, yes yes."

"Okay.." This is very odd...could they be the demons we have been looking for?

"Well nice running into you again but we will see you around alright?" He walks off with Tyler around the corner.

"What was that all about?" Said Sam.

"To be honest I don't know." I said while still watching them walk back to the hotel.

"Do you think they could be the demons?"

"I was thinking the same thing Sam I'm not sure, it doesn't seem like it."

"Maybe they are one of us."

"Maybe.."

"Hm I just thought of something I wonder why they were back here"

"Your right more than likely they are not just normal people."

"Yeah well we should still look around just incase they aren't the demon we are hunting for."

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" **Said Rose, which, was jumping on my bed. **

"Arg.."

"Doctor come on!"

"Rose Tyler it's too early.." I said while turning around facing my back towards her.

"It's the time you told me to get you up at. Now do you want me to do it the hard way or the easy way?"

"Neither." I stretch and yawn.

"Alright hard way it is." She leaves the room and goes into the bathroom and gets my sonic screw driver. "Now remind me doctor, how does this work again?"

"What.."

"Ah right this" She presses a button and all the screws come off the bed making the whole bed collapse with me still on it.

"Fine okay. I'm up now."

"Here," She raises a hand out.

"Thanks. Now guess who has to fix this. You now do it."

"Really? Fine."

I smile a little at her and walk to the closet to get a outfit out. "Alright this shirt or this shirt?"

"Neither." She said with a smirk.

"Rose Tyler I am more than 100 years older than you! Do not say that youngster." I said with a kidding tone.

"Doctor I was just kidding. No one would want to see that." She said with a giggle.

"Rose, I knew you were joking and ha ha ha so funny-not,"

"Go get ready now doctor."

"I will! Now finish that bed." I go into the bathroom to get my outfit on and do my daily routine.

"That was fast phew, did you like do anything? You big slob."

"In fact I did at least I'm not a girl who takes 5 hours to put that paint and your face and showering and all that other stuff girls do."

She makes a puff sound out of her nose. "Yeah I put paint on my face because I'm totally a clown. Bloody brilliant doctor."

We laugh and head downstairs to a coffee place. "You look nice today." I said.

"Oh so you're saying I don't usually! Just kidding thank you I could say the same to you but you kinda do the same look everyday."

"Yes I guess you're right, I do."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I got to go to the tardis to get something then we can look around maybe in the same alley that its in?"

"Sounds good to me."

We eat our crumpets and drink our coffee then head outside to the tardis.

"Sh! Stay here I see that man again from the elevator looking at the tardis! I feel like hes not a normal human.." She walks over to the man I meant yesterday and with another man I haven't seen before.

"What are you guys doing here?" Said Rose.

"Nothing you know just looking around beautiful London." Said the other man.

"In a alley? Oh yes it's bloody gorgeous out here isn't it."

"It's you. The girl I saw in the elevator…" Said the man I meant before.

"Hello again. Sorry to be impolite and not introduce myself but I have a name not just the girl."

"Sorry I'm Dean and this is Sam. You are?"

"R-Tyler. My names Tyler."

"Nice to meet you miss." He reached his hand out to shake her hand.

"Same to you. Now enough with the chitchat. Why are you boys really here?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, are you sure you guys aren't some kind of shape shifter?" Oh my god Rose! I have to stop her before she says something worse. I think to myself.

He look at Sam quickly then look back at her

"No..Are you?"

"Of course not. All human."

"Rose! Stop your little sassy mouth of yours. I'm sorry about that. Hello I'm the doctor." I said while turning around the corner walking towards them.

"Sorry doctor..Sorry boys.."

"Nice to meet you?" Sam said while he shakes the mans hand with a very confused look.

"Rose.." Dean said.

"Oh I am so sorry I meant Tyler, yes yes."

"Okay.." he said. This is very odd...could they be some kind of evil creature we have been looking for?

"Well nice running into you again but we will see you around alright?" I walk off with Tyler around the corner. We get back to the hotel and sit in the coffee shop again. "What was that!"

"I'm sorry I just, I just sense something from them that they aren't just normal humans..but yes maybe I was a little rude."

"It's fine Rose I understand you just want to find this creature fast but you know it takes a while you can't just go up to every person and think they are some kind of monster."

"Yeah I know I'll stop I'll say sorry the next time I see them. They probably think something is up with us now."

"Probably, wait I just thought of something, maybe they are the same as us, well me. But no they can't be..My people died.." "Yeah they did but you have a point they can't just be normal humans they have to be something bad or something kind of like you."

"Yes. I'm going to find out more about them, I need to find out what they are. No matter what they are."

"You think they are gone now?

I look out the window and still see them. "Nope. Maybe we should just relax for a while."

"The have to be the demons we are looking for! We have been out here for almost two days and still nothing!" Said Sam.

"No..they seem like good people, yes weird but not evil for sure." I said back.

"I guess you're right."

We see a little girl sitting in a corner of a wall-wait not just any little girl It's the same I saw by the elevators. She also has the cat we found and had for a while laying in her lap with the box she had opened by her side probably what was carrying the cat in.

"Hello? Little girl are you alright?" Sam said.

We walk a little closer to her and her eyes open and looks up at us with glowing yellow green eyes that I didn't see yesterday. Her black straight hair flows in the howling wind. "You're the girl I saw yesterday..and that's the cat we had yesterday how did you get him? Did you lose your parents?" I said to her on my knee.

"I took him back, you stole him from me and I was not happy about that. Parents? Ah nevermind that you would be scared if I told you. Now you two boys probably should leave." She said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was your..cat. Why would I be scared?"

"How old are you?" Said Sam.

"Now go."

"Why do you want us to leave?"

"I'm your worst nightmare Dean."

"How did you-"

"Why would you be his worst nightmare you're just a little girl."

"Oh the things you don't know about strangers. I'm more than just a little girl."

I look at Sam and he looks at me. "And how is that?"

"Are you the doctor?"

"Do you need a doctor?" Sam said but I know what she meant by the doctor.

"Sam sh. No we aren't but I know who your talking about."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure."

She looks around then said. "Please. Just go I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to kill anymore..please."

"Do you think we should go and check for anything off now?" Said Rose.

"Probably, we took a long enough break."

"Back to the tardis right?"

"Yep, lets go." We get our shoes on and get back down to the alley.

"They are still here.." Said Rose.

"What is that in front of them?"

"A little girl? Maybe."

"Rose! I think It's the alien or monster!"

"We have to help then!"

We run to them then stop and I yell. "Dean! Sam! Run!"

"What are you guys talking about we are hunters. We have this!" Said Sam. I was right it was something like me a little while with fighting demons!

Rose looks at me then looks back at them and the girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" The little girl cries out.

"We won't hurt you, It's okay, It's okay.." I said while leaning on my knees next to her.

"Doctor.." The girl said.

"Yes It's me, you're safe. What's your name?"

"I'm Clara. I'm scared, I don't want to kill anymore but, it makes me."

"Hello Clara, now what makes you?"

"Myself."

"Can you tell me what you are?"

"You know what a dalek is right?"

"Yes of course but I don't remember any one of them looking like you.."

"Well I'm multiple things."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a dalek but a human and with you hunters.. I also have a yellow eyed demon in me. All those in a little child form."

"Amazing…"

"How'd you know we are hunters?" Dean said.

"Your scent, demons can smell that from miles away."

We all look at each other with scared looks on our faces.

"This can't be true.." Rose said.

"I killed so many people and the sad thing is my human self watches as my evil things kill.."

Roses eyes get huge and we look at each other and she mouths "This isn't real"

"You have to go. I can't control it for long."

"I'm not going without you safe." I said.

"But no one cares about me I'm a murderer.."

"I care, I will always care, I care for everything even the coldest of things."

"I have never had someone care about me other than when I had a human family…"

"What happened to them?"

"I killed them all. I couldn't stop myself." She begins to cry but wipes it away fast.

I look at the ground with sadness. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this Clara.."

Her eyes change to a brighter yellow color and said with a anger tone. "Leave now."

"You guys take Rose. I'm staying here."

"Doctor! I'm not going without you safe with me!"

"Well I can't go until she's safe with me. You must go please for me Rose Tyler."

"We can't just leave you to die. We can help, remember we are hunters?" Dean said.

"Rose, Sam, Dean, please."

They nod and say "It's for the best guys." Then walk away to the hotel but without them knowing Rose runs back. I don't want to go...I think to myself. "Rose!"

"I'm not going."

"You idiot Rose.."

"An idiot I may be but that doesn't have to do with anything. I'm not going."

"Just turn back! I will be back in another body but you will never come back if you die!"

"I won't let you doctor!"

"I'm...Sorry…" Clara said while picking up her hand and pushing me against the wall choking me.

"Clara...please listen to your human self.." I cough.

"Stop!' Rose said while running at Clara. The girl lets go of the force to me making me fall to the ground then turns to Rose and does it to her. I can't do anything though but watch..I can't move or even breath. "Rose…" I cough. Clara stops and lets go of Rose. Rose falls to the ground like a rag doll. "Rose! No Rose please. No!" I cry out.

"I don't want to leave you..you're just a crazy lonely man with a little blue box that can take you places you could never imagine.."

I hold her head on my legs while she's laying there I grab her hand in mine. The first time we hold hands is going to be also the last..I think to myself and begin to cry. "Then stay with me. Don't let go, you can get through this! You make this crazy old man less lonely! I'm nothing without you Rose Tyler! I can take you everywhere you want!"

"I'm so sorry so so sorry.."

"Rose you have nothing to be sorry for!"

"Doctor…"

"Yes Rose?"

"I promised I would of told the boys I'm sorry..could you do that for me?"

"Rose…"

"And also doctor."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't stay lonely forever. Find someone. Fall in love with a girl and never let her go. Find a best friend whos a guy to also go along with you on your travels...even better have Dean and Sam be your friends...you need friends doctor..just promise me…"

"Rose Tyler I-" And shes gone with just in a blink of an eye. Laying there in my arms...she looks so peaceful and happy...like shes in a deep sleep that she will never awake from...I finished what I was saying after she slips away into her deep slumber. "-Love you.." Still holding her hand I put it up to my lips and kiss it lightly. "I loved you Rose Tyler. And I always will. Rose Tyler...The defender of the world…" I whisper letting go of her hand. With my blurry eyes I see Clara sitting in the corner balling with her face in her palms.

"I killed your lover doctor…"

"It-It wasn't you Clara...It was the monster inside…" I hear Dean and Sam running over but stopping fast.

"Oh my god…" Dean said and runs over to Rose and begins to tear up a little with Sam following him behind and cries too.

"Shes..Shes gone." Sam said with a shaky voice.

"I know.." I say trying to hold my tears back.

"We never even got to meet her that much…" Dean said.

"I know.." I say again.

"I'm so sorry…" They both say.

"Doctor…" Clara said.

"Yes…"

"Do you think.."

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think life is worth living?"

"Oh yes of course yes! Clara you listen to me you are not going to do anything to your self! I will help you through this!"

"But what if you can't help me…"

"I will just come with me be my companion with me Dean and Sam! Please we will help you!"

"I'm not worth your effort…"

"You are. You are my impossible girl. I will fix you to the normal human you are deep down in there!"

"Thank you doctor." She gets up and runs to hug me. In shock I wrap my arms around her frail body letting her cry into my shoulder.

"It's okay let it out…" I whisper.

We walk back to the hotel and sit in my room saying nothing for the longest time it felt like.

"Rose Tyler...The defender of earth…" I said.

"Doctor..I'm-" Sam tries to say.

"She was so unique..She loved me...and I loved her.."

Clara looks and me with sadness in her eyes. "I'm so horrible to make you feel sadness for the thing I did...why did I have to be born like this…" She said quietly.

"I bet she was an amazing girl.." Dean said.

"Oh, she was, she was brilliant. She was so funny and sassy but so sweet and kind.."

"I've only seen the sassy part of her but how I saw her look at you I could tell deep inside she wasn't as strong as she act."

"I wish you guys got to meet her real self, you would have loved her…"

"Yes we would have doctor…but maybe we should all get some rest."

As he said I did. I dreamed about Rose for days, non stop. From there on they are all my companions, Sam, Dean, and Clara...maybe I'm not as lonely as I think. But I am lonely in a different way, a way in love, something I will never find again other then that amazing girl who went by the name Rose Tyler. The story doesn't end here at a happy ending..It gets worse.

We are starting to pack up to leave the hotel a month or so after the...thing happened. We are so busy thinking of everything that we forget about Clara and noticed she didn't come out of her bedroom so we open her door to see her on her bed with her back turned to us. "Clara…" Dean reaches out and turns her over. She lays limp against the bed with her chest covered with blood and a knife on the nightstand. Dean lets out a scream and Sam comes running in shocked while I look over his shoulder with sadness.

"No!" Dean screams out.

We notice that she is still breathing but only slightly.

"Thank you for being the only one who cared about me doctor…" She said.

Dean wraps his arms around her.

"I'm not going to heaven am I"

"Sh. Clara. Just breath." He said.

"Will you forgive me...all of you…"

"Of course we will it wasn't you for all those things!" I said.

"Thank you guys...I will miss you-" And shes gone. Dean laid her down and starting crying.

"I-" But he couldn't talk.

I burst out crying thinking about how two amazing girls died in front of me in just one month…Sam picks her body off the bed and called the hospital even though we all knew she couldn't be saved at this moment...We told the doctors it was suicide and they believed us. After we get back we get the rest of our stuff and put it in the tardis.

"Wow.." They say while opening the door.

"Yes, yes I know its bigger on the inside come on lets go somewhere amazing somewhere I even never been to. Start off clean forget the past."

They nod and walk in. I turn buttons and levers randomly then we stop harshly making us almost fall to the ground. I steady myself and walk to the tardis door and open it and look outside. We are on a tiny amazing planet with sweet little aliens. Dean and Sam walk out with there mouths wide open. "Don't be rude." I say. I go up to one of the girls and ask the name of the planet but it said it has no name so that gave me an idea...I whisper the name to it and she smiles big and tells everyone to gather up.

"Now now people! This man has came to our planet and given us a name to call it! From now on the name we shall call it is...Rose Tyler!" The little alien said.

Dean and Sam look at me and smile so I smile back. Don't you see Rose Tyler...You are my world.

Together we travel the world from then to now and I am planning for that to never end until the day they grow old. I guess you could say my life is pretty happy right now, It's a new beginning, new stories to be told, new memories to be made, and new friendships to be kept.

A Traveler with a companion separated by world. To say she didn't love him, would be an absolute lie. Now wandering alone without her, his heart will never mend. Rose Tyler will never see her doctor again. Now run you clever girl. Run from your own state of mine. Maybe for some, the biggest monster is the one inside your mind. I could of helped you Clara. But like many others they chose to die instead of living a world of death and hatred. Run you clever girl and remember your my impossible girl. I hope you two talk in the other world. The world I will never be able to see. To my two favorite girls, Clara, and Rose.


End file.
